callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinatown
Chinatown is a multiplayer map featured in the Variety Map Pack for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. It is a remake of the popular Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 multiplayer map Carentan. Overview Chinatown's layout is exactly the same as the original Carentan. The map's theme revolves around fighting in a Chinatown-themed area. Almost every building in the map is open and able to be occupied. The grenade is perfect for a mix of mid-range and close quarters combat. The central area has a basement that is frequently used. The streets of the map are risky areas to traverse, as most players will be in the buildings surrounding the area. Old School Mode Chinatown appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 11 sprites. * R700 - Found in between the two white vans at the back end of the grassy area. * M249 SAW w/ Grip - Found in between the two accessible buildings in front of the grassy area, next to Double Tap. * Double Tap - Found at the intersection of the road perpendicular to the grassy area, in front of the two storey fish market building, next to the M249 SAW. * AK-47 w/ GP-25 - Found in front of the construction site near the fish market and the grassy area, near the Mini-Uzi. * Mini-Uzi w/ Silencer - Found between the fish market and the video store, near the AK-47 and Flashbang. * Flashbang - Found in between the back of the fish market and the video store, underneath the lanterns, down the stairs, near the Mini-Uzi. * M4A1 w/ Red Dot Sight - Found on the northernmost road in between the discount imports stores, near the mounted M249 SAW. * Frag Grenade - Found in front of the dry cleaning store with the mounted M249 SAW, near Stopping Power. * Stopping Power - Found behind the video store, in the parking lot, near the Frag Grenade and the G36C. * G36C w/ ACOG Scope - Found at the three way intersection behind the parking lot at the video store near Stopping Power and the Desert Eagle. * Desert Eagle - Found in the small alleyway near the market, near the G36C. Gallery Chinatown Reveal MWR.png|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' reveal image. Chinatown View 1 MWR.jpg Chinatown View 2 MWR.jpg Chinatown View 3 MWR.jpg Chinatown View 4 MWR.jpg Chinatown View 5 MWR.jpg Chinatown Image MWR.png Chinatown Backalley Concept Art MWR.jpg Trivia *There is a building with posters of celebrities in it. The player can see one of the posters in the campaign level, "F.N.G.". *Inside a television set in the accessible building next to the construction site, there are two Teddy Bears, one standard size and the other of minuscule size, which will be seen if the TV is shot, or if the player noclips inside it if the TV is unable to be destroyed. *The large building in the preview image of the map is inspired by the Transamerica Pyramid, an iconic skyscraper located in San Francisco, California. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps